Pearls of Shadow
by Mistyblackheart
Summary: Celine/Aconite commits murder and flees to Hyrule to escape judgement. But when she gets there things don't go quite as planned. Clouds of darkness cover Hyrule, illness and insanity plagues it's people and who else is to save them but an old much loved hero and a girl whose on the run? Maybe LinkxOC. Set after Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody this is my first LOZ fanfic ever! WOOT! This isn't based on any of the games it's an adventure I came up with. :) So hopefully you all enjoy. Also please Review! I want to know what you guys think and what you think I should touch up on or just change completely.

Also I'm only going to say this once: I don't know own Legend of Zelda. I only own my OCs and the Pearls of Shadow. :)

* * *

It has been three weeks since 'the incident' and Hazel still hasn't ventured out of the house. The poor girl hasn't even came out into the garden, where I am now picking herbs for a couple of potions that one of the villagers asked for. Hazel is only 13 years old, she shouldn't have gone through that. No one should, yet for some reason it happens in this village until it's almost normal. It doesn't mean it's right, but it's become a common thing around here.

A local nobleman by the name of Alasteir has come to the towns and raping, beating and murdering the girls and woman in the towns. He doesn't care what age they are, only that they're pretty. "Why don't the guards take care of him?" You ask? Ha. Right. The same guards that HELP him with his crimes and jail whoever tries to stop their beloved Lord? They're just as bad as the Lord they serve. Only they get most of their pleasure by beating everyone in sight.

I sighed and ran a hand through my dark hair. Ok I'm getting too worked up about that. Yes I am angry at the man who raped my sister and believe me. I WILL get my revenge, but for now I have to take care of my sister and help her get through this horrible time. Oh there's one more thing: My sister is pregnant with that filths child. Yep that's right. Thirteen years old and pregnant by the same man who raped her. Of course the man doesn't know. If he did ever find out she would be killed on sight.

"Celine?" Hazel spoke up shyly from the back door that opened up into the garden behind the small house. I turned and looked at her. Hazel was very pretty, long wavy brown hair that hung down her back and framed her heart-shaped face, bright hazel eyes rimmed with long dark eyelashes,pretty pale skin and light pink pouty lips, which now was twisted into a worried frown.

"Yes Hazel?" I asked picking up the herb basket and setting it on my hip as I walked back into the house and closed the door behind me with my bare foot. Hazel looked at the floor her hands on her tummy, looking paler than usual. I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"Morning sickness?" I asked, she nodded slowly. I smiled a bit and gestured for her to sit down at the table while I made her some tea for her nausea.

"Celine, how long does this sickness last?" Hazel asked.

"Until you have the baby Hazel, here." I said placing the cup of tea in front of her. She sipped at it, then cringing and pursing her lips in a sour expression. I laughed and Hazel sent me a glare.

"Celine I don't like lemon!" Hazel whined pushing the cup away. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on the counter.

"Do you want the sickness to stop?" I asked. Hazel glared at the cup, pouting.

"Yes." she mumbled.

"Then drink it. Or else I'm making you eat ginger root again." I threatened. Hazel groaned, but grabbed the cup and downed the tea. I sighed and began preparing the potions.

"What are these potions for?" Hazel asked watching me prepare the witch hazel leaves in a small pot on the stove.

"This one is for minor wounds and bruises. Remember the old farmer and his wife down the river?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the guards did some damage on him last night during one of their drunken fits. His wife asked me to prepare some ointments and such for him." I said glancing back at the book I had open on the counter.

"Oh." Hazel said quietly, I glanced at her over my shoulder. She was trying to hold back anger. Her face was slightly red and her fists clenched the edge of her dress tightly. I sighed and turned back to my work. Come to think of it ever since Alastair's little raids on our village people are actually coming to me for spells and remedies. Which is nice, we need the money, but still it's sad that things have gotten so bad that the people of the village have broken down and asked a 'witch' for help.

"Don't worry about it ok? Just focus on getting better ok?" I asked after a few moments. Hazel stood up abruptly.

"How could I get better with that devil's child growing inside of me? How am I supposed to get over that night if I'm always reminded of the man as long as this child lives!" Smack! My fingers stung and Hazel's left cheek showed a red mark.

"That child is a blessing, whether you see it or not, it is. It doesn't matter who its father is only that you are it's mother. Do not hate the child just because of what the father did to you and most of the girls and women in this village." I said firmly, my anger rising with every word. Hazel held her hand to her reddened cheek and glared at me with teary eyes and tear-stained cheeks, she sat back down in her chair. I sighed and squatted down in front of her and grabbed her hands in mine.

"Do you remember our mother?" I asked calmly. Hazel seemed to brighten a tad bit and she nodded, but said nothing.

"Even after our father treated our mother, she never treated us badly. She could have killed both of us after given birth to us, but she didn't. She raised us and loved us, even though we both reminded her of our father." I said looking up at had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and puffy. I put my hand on her belly.

"This baby is no different from how we started. We came from a father undeserving of our mother and so this child has the same beginning. It doesn't mean you have to hate it. Instead love it, nurture it, help it grow. But never hate it." I said then removing my hand from her belly and standing up. Hazel placed her hands on her tummy again and stared at the ground. I let out a deep breath and turned back to my potions.

"I'm going to go back to bed." Hazel finally said after a few minutes, then getting up and leaving to her bed. I mumbled a small 'ok' but kept my attention on my potions. In the other room I heard Hazel mumbling to herself and quietly crying. I sighed and tucked my bangs behind my pointed ear, then pouring the astringent into a glass bottle, capping it and setting it aside to cool. Then going to work on another potion.

It was in the middle of the night when somebody pounded on the front door. Hazel was wide awake and clenching her stomach protectively with her hands. I groaned, sat up and made my way to the front door. I heard male voices outside and the clinks of armor. I let out a deep breath trying to slow my rapidly beating heart.

'What are they doing here?' I thought looking through a small hole in the door at the guards. The guard knocked again getting impatient. I looked back at Hazel who stared at me frightened I gestured to hide under her bed and waited for her to crawl under it on her belly. The guard knocked a third time. I squared my shoulders, swallowed my fear and opened the door. The guard glared down at me clutching a roll of paper in his fist.

"Is this the residence of Hazel Belladonna?" I gave him a blank stare.

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is." I lied trying to keep my fear from reaching my eyes. The guard glared down at me harder.

"Don't lie to the guard" he paused a nasty smirk spreading across his face.

"Or we'll just have to teach you not to lie." he growled. He straightened up again.

"Now where is Hazel Belladonna?" he snapped. I shook my head.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Are you sure you're in the right village. There's anoth-"

"Damn it woman! Nevermind. Search the house!" The guard told the other guards about three of them. the other guards pushed me aside from the doorway and started searching. Meaning tearing apart everything.

"I found her!" one guard called dragging Hazel out of the bedroom by her hair. Hazel struggled and screamed, trying her best to escape. The guard who had given the order smirked down at me, I'm guessing feeling victorious. I glared at him reaching behind me for a small herb knife on the counter behind me. Hazel stared at me wide-eyed, her face puffy and red from crying. The guard holding Hazel looked a bit uneasy from her to his superiors. The leader gestured everybody outside. I watched as the men left my house with my sister, unable to move. The leader grabbed my arm roughly and led me outside also. The men threw Hazel down in the road and surrounded her weapons drawn. I tensed up and kept my eyes on Hazels. She looked scared. So very scared. And I felt like somehow it was my fault. The leader chuckled and gave the order. After a few moments of the guards hacking at the small girl in the road they stopped and stepped away. I felt tears burn in my eyes as I stared at the bloody mess in the road. The leader released my arm roughly and walked away with his men. After the guards were a fair distance away, I slowly walked to my sisters body and knelt beside it.

"I'm sorry Hazel." I whispered letting my tears fall freely. I grabbed her still warm hand and held it. I heard some of the villagers come out of their houses and start surrounding us. But I didn't care all that mattered is that my sister was murdered and I couldn't do anything about it. I clenched her hand tighter and stared at her body face, her eyes were still open but all life had gone from them. I mumbled a small prayer and closed her eyes then stood up and stared blankly into space as the women led me away from Hazel's corpse into someone else's home. The men took the body and took it to the temple on the far side of the village for burial preparations and then burial.

A women about 50 handed me a cup of tea and went about the house with some of the other women. I heard some of them saying they were going to help put my house back together and a couple were going to the temple to pray for Hazel and me. The older woman, whose house I was in stayed with me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Can I get you anything?" she kept saying. each time I shook my head, unable to form words. The woman sighed and went about the house. I stared blankly at the chair in front of me, replaying the nights events in my head over and over again. I was unable to cry anymore, and I was numb. I was alone. I had nobody anymore, I had no reason to stay here. I kept thinking. A flicker for anger flared up in me.

'Those men will pay.' I thought, feeling my face heat up in rage. THe old woman walked back into the room and stared at me for a moment with a look for confusion on her wrinkles face.

"what are you thinking about my dear?" she asked. I kept my eyes on the empty chair, glaring into space.

"Those men will pay for what they did. And so will Alastair. He is the cause for all of this, not Hazel. He should have been the one punished not Hazel." I mumbled clenching my fists. The woman sighed understandingly and placed her hands over my bloody ones.

"They will get what they deserve my dear. The Goddesses will make sure of that, but for now let's get you cleaned up and rested. You have a lot of work to do in the morning." she was talking about the funeral arrangements.

In our country, the closest loved one will take the dead's things and burn them. Thus releasing the bits of the dead's soul that have been attached to their things. And afterward the ashes would be mixed into a paste and the dead would be painted with the ashes. Then buried. The loved ones would also paint themselves but with black paint that stained the skin for a few would also wear circlets with black stone imbedded into the metal. These would be worn for however long the loved one is in mourning.

I sighed and nodded my head, pushing my anger aside to deal with when I was alone.

"Yes alright." I said standing up just as the other women came in. A tall blond woman told the older woman that there's a lot of things that will have to be built to replace some of the furniture and some new lanterns and such were also needed, But the house was clean though. The older woman nodded and turned back to me offering me her hand. I took it and she wrapped my arm around hers and we went back to my house. The front door was wide open and there was a pile of broken wood by the front gate.

"I know this is hard for you my dear but you'll get through it just like we all have. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe the Goddesses have a bigger plan for you." she said. I nodded, but said nothing. We stepped into my garden which was half trampled and had some plants ripped up from the guards boots. The woman unwrapped our arms and put a hand to my tear-stained face and gave me a sad smile.

"Get some rest dear. I'll send one of the other woman to check on you tomorrow." she said. I nodded and went into the near empty house. I kept the door open to let some light into the dark house. The table and one of the chairs was in pieces out side leaving the room practically empty, except for the chair that remand. The herbs I had drying above the window were thankfully untouched but the colored glass bottles that lied the window were all gone, assuming broken and outside in the pile of other broken things. One of the curtains on the window was half torn off of the window and my pots and pans were back in the cabinets again. Not where they're supposed to be, but they were out of sight. In the bed room Hazels bed had been stripped and a neat pile of her blankets were sitting on the edge of her bed. On top of the pile was a purple ribbon that she used to tie in her hair. I let out a heavy sigh and headed into the washroom and started preparing a bath.

After scrubbing the dried blood from my skin and the tears from my face I sat in the hot water and stared up at the ceiling. The flame from the lantern was casting shows on everything, and it made me think everything was alive around me while inside of me was dead. Frozen in grief and anger. I sighed and staring washing my hair and stared blankly at the shadows dancing on the stone floor. I thought about different ways to make those man pay for their deeds but came up with nothing that would actually work.

'Maybe I shouldn't bother with the servants and just go straight for the master.' I thought.

'It is all of Alastair's fault anyway. And everybody would be better off without a man like that.' I entertained some ideas, until my thoughts wandered to a plant my mother always adored, which is the same plant that our family is named after: Belladonna. belladonna is a highly poisonous plant. We usually use it in trace amounts for psychiatric disorders and convulsions.

'Well there's other poisonous plants that would work too. It all depends on how I want to kill him.' Foxglove, Aconite, Autumn crocus, I started listing plants and their properties until I my mind kept jumping back to Belladonna. It's not a pretty way to die. I admit. But it seems like it would serve my purpose. Also seeing how my sister and I share the same name as the plant, it would be an ironic death. I smiled to myself hiding the bottom half of my face in the water as I plotted. After I was done with my bath I dressed and went to bed. I stared at Hazel's empty bed, feeling a mixture between sorrow, anger and love.

"I will avenge you Hazel. I will make sure that man doesn't lay a finger on anyone else ever again." I whispered my eyes growing heavy as I stared at the bed.

"Just you wait." I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

A knock on the door and a female voice woke me. The blond woman who helped clean my house after Hazel's death, walked into the bedroom with a small smile on her lips. She held some folded up black fabric in her hands and silver and onyx circlet sitting on top of the pile.

"How are you feeling Celine?" she asked setting the clothes on the edge of my bed and sitting down on the bed next to me. I groaned sleepily and rubbed my face with my hands, then pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Like I just got hit with a runaway carriage." I said. The woman frowned. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright, considering." I said untangling my legs from my blankets and grabbing the clothes and looking at them. It was a plain black dress made from a thick, heavy fabric. It had a high neckline with long sleeves that flared around the wrists. It was short and had some black pants that went with it and some black soft leather boots with laced up to the mid calf. I looked at the circlet and picked it up and studied it.

"You wore this when your daughter was killed." I said, remembering the woman's tear-stained face when she wore these clothes while in mourning. She nodded slowly and took the circlet from my hands and placed it my head making sure the onyx was in the middle of my forehead.

"Yes, but now you need these. I still grieve for my daughter but I am no longer in need of these. You, however just lost the only family you had left and now you must grieve for your sister." she said softly. I frowned and nodded staring back at the mourning clothes on my bed. The woman placed a hand on my hair then left. I sighed and looked out of the window as the woman went through the gate and out into the road. I glanced at the clothes again and then back at Hazel's bed, then stripped out of my nightgown and into the heavy clothes.

After dressing, eating, gathering Hazel's things and placing them on her bed. I finally left my house and started heading towards the temple. As I walked through te village some of the villagers gave their apologies and said that they'd pray for me and Hazel. All I did was nodded at them and continued on my way.

The temple was made of stone and towers over every building in the village. The cemetery surrounded the temple and gave it a very unsettling feeling about it. The temple had a carving of the Goddesses moons on the door. Two crescents framing each side of the full moon in a strange embrace. I shook my head pushed open the temple doors and walked in. It was mostly empty safe for a few villagers kneeling on the ground in front of the altar, mumbling prayers under their breath.

I looked up at the colored glass of the windows, each showing the different aspects of the three goddesses. Maiden, Sorceress, Healer, Mother, huntress, warrior, Crone, guardian of the underworld, temptress, the list went on. Each window held an aspect of the Goddesses. As I stared at the colored windows I didn't notice the priestess had spoken to me until she touched my arm and knocked me out of my trance. I blinked at her and blushed slightly.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked. The priestess frowned, her dark eyes piercing into me.

"Let's start the funeral arrangements." she said simply, then turning on her heel and walking towards a door on the right side of the altar. Her white robes flowing around her as she walked. I sighed glancing at the picture of the Goddess of the Underworld, before following the priestess.

The room was dark even though lanterns and candles lined the room. Hazel's body was lying on the stone table, with a white sheet covering her. The priestess sighed as she sat down at her table and began writing on a roll of parchment. I tore my eyes away from Hazel's body and turned my attention to the priestess. She asked me some questions about Hazel's death and about the soul releasing ceremony. After getting the funeral arranged the priestess started asking how I was and how to help get past my grief. Meaning praying to the Goddesses for aid in this difficult time and to guide me to the light. After we were done I thanked her and left.

When I had gotten home some of the men moved Hazel's belongings into the road and started the flame. I watched as the flames ate away at the belongings and felt like my insides turned to stone. I will have nothing of my sisters to hold onto, except for the memories I kept in my heart and mind. I will have nothing to remind me of her. I blinked away some tears and looked away from the building flames. Someone touched my hand and held it in theirs softy. I looked up to see the old woman from before staring at the flames, frowning. She then looked at me, patted my hand before letting go and leaving. After the flames died down I gathered some of the ashes in a jar and handed it to the priest who had lit the flame, then he left for the temple with the ashes. I sighed and stared at the remaining ashes. Then turned away and went back to my house to continue making my potions and remedies that was ordered.

At the end of the day I delivered the potions to those who ordered them and went to the forest that surrounded the village. I had my herb basket with me and my herb knife on hand as I weaved through the trees. It was just before dark and the animals started making their presence known. It was nice to be out of the prying eyes of the villagers and away from the guards who plagued our village.

I sighed knelt and inspected a plant, then shook my head and continued on my search. The animals scurried around me, familiar with my presence in the forest and made soft noises to let me know they were there. I hummed to myself as I knelt down to dug up a Nightshade plant and stuck it in my basket, then went on to gather more herbs. By the time my basket was full of Nightshade the moon was high above my head and casted a silvery white light over the earth. I stopped on a large rock and looked back at the village. It's orange lights flickering in the dark and the faint noises coming from the tavern. I sighed and sat down setting my basket on my lap and stared at the village lights.

"Once I get my revenge, I'm going to leave. There's nothing left for me there anymore." I told myself. then looking up at the full moon.

"What do you have planned for me Goddesses? Why have you sent death into my life? Am I being punished for past deeds? Am I to be alone and broken forever?" I asked in a whisper. The moon shined down on everything, but didn't answer me. Why should the Goddesses answer me? I am not a priestess. Or a noble. Or a Queen. So why would they ever talk to me? I sighed and looked at the forest around me. Little bright eyes watched me nervously and little feet scurried about. I sighed, stood up and started heading back to the village.

As I entered the village everything was quiet except for the noise coming from the Tavern. I stopped for a moment with my hand on my gate and watched the people coming in and out of the Tavern. Some Tavern wench was in some guard's lap, flirting and kissing him. Her bodice was half unlaced and her hair was coming out of its pins. Another guard pulled the wench off of the other mans lap and pulled the other man up to his feet. The guards started throwing sloppy punches and tumbled everywhere yelling things in their drunken slurred speech. I shook my head sighed and went into my house.

Someone had put some lanterns and candles on the counter and a bowl of fruit. I smiled a bit and lit some of the lanterns and placed them throughout the house. Then changed into some comfortable pants and a loose dark blue tunic with Ivy vines carefully embroidered on hems of the tunic.

As I prepared the Belladonna I kept thinking back to the tavern wench. I was disgusted with her and those men, but maybe if acting like that wench would get me closer to Alastair then it would be easier to poison him without drawing any suspicion, thus giving me some time to escape before anybody noticed he was dead. I frowned and took a breath, fighting with my pride as I debated with myself. After getting the main preparations done I finally decided that- despite my pride- it would be the best way to deliver the poison to Alastair.

"-and may her soul be reborn into a life of love and happiness." the priest finished then letting his hands drop back down to his sides from above Hazel's coffin. I kept my eyes on Hazel's coffin. Today was the day I leave, the day that Alastair paid for his crimes, and the day that Hazel's death would be avenged. Now that Hazel's funeral was over, life would go on as it usually did in the village. The priest placed hand on my shoulder and leaving me to watch as Hazel's coffin was placed into the earth and buried. I took a deep breath and placed a small ring of daisies on her coffin just as it was being covered with dirt, then turned away and headed home.

The village seemed noisier than usual, or maybe it was because my mind was so quiet. There was nothing left to think about at the moment, I had made my arrangements and Hazel's burial was done. Now all there was left to do was wait. I entered my house and grabbed a bottle of wine I bought the night before from the brewery in town. I hummed to myself as I dropped a few drops of the poison into the wine then capped the poison bottle and stuffed it into my bag on the table. You never know when you might need Belladonna again. I corked the wine once again, and put it back in its place in the cabinet.

There was knock on the door, making me jump out of my skin in surprise. I wiped my hands on my pants. I opened the door and a man with short neatly cut hair and bright green eyes stood on m porch. He was dressed in fine clothes of a brilliant blue lined with gold. The man was young, possibly a few years older than myself but the air around him was stuffy with immaturity. I bowed to the man and met his green eyes with my blue ones.

"Lord Alastair. What do I owe this pleasure?" I said, keeping my voice polite, but otherwise emotionless. Alastair gave me a cocky grin that would make another girl melt. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on my door frame as he swooped down into a low bow.

"It has come to my knowledge that you have recently lost a loved one and I am here to offer you my assistance in this difficult time." he said standing up straight again. I glance over his shoulder and noticed a man in full armor standing at my gate, his helmet was off and he glared at everyone who walked by. I turned my attention back to Alastair. I understood now why it was so easy for him to take advantage over the girls and women in the village. He was fair looking. I pushed aside those thoughts and stared at Alastair blankly.

"Thank you my Lord. I would be honored." I said bowing to him, then looking at his smug face plainly. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose in disgust and to punch him in his perfect nose. He smiled widely showing his teeth which were perfect and offered me his hand.

"I was hoping you would join me for a drink at the Tavern this evening Ms." he paused unsure of my name.

"Belladonna. Celine Belladonna." I said placing my hand in his palm. He smiled his eyes sparkling with something.

"Ms. Belladonna." he said kissing my knuckles then dropping my hand. I blushed but kept my eyes on his face.

"I will look for you this evening. Good day." he said then turning away from me and walking back to his guard. The guard nodded to me with a bored and knowing look on his face. As the two men left Alastair glanced at me with a pleased smirk on his face. I sighed, closed the door and stared at my bag that was on the table.

"Now I understand why those girls gave into his charms so easily. He's too perfect." I mumbled pushing myself off of the door and towards the washroom. I felt myself smirk as I prepared my bath.

"But thankfully after this night, no one will ever fall victim to him ever again." I said quietly. I glanced up at my reflection in the small mirror that hung on the wall. My eyes held a dark sparkle in them as I thought about Alastair's death.

It was barely sundown when I had finished bathing and dressed. As I impatiently waited for the sun to fully disappear over the horizon, I fiddled about the house. Making sure everything was where it should be for an easy escape. I kept Alastair's guard in mind as I fiddled about. I didn't want to run into him while I was escaping, from the looks of it, the man knew how to use that great sword he carried and he used it often. I frowned. I wonder if he ever used it on one of the girls in the village. When one of them tried to escape his master. I shook my head of such thoughts and turned my attention back to the horizon, waiting for the last bits of sunlight to disappear. Just when the sun went down and the noise coming from the tavern got louder I got up and started towards the door. Placing my hand on the doorknob I whispered a small prayer to the Goddesses for protection and their blessing. Heavens knows I'll need it, then took another deep breath to slow my heart down and opened the door.

The air was still warm, but to me it seemed like a fire, and sweat dripped down my back as I went towards the tavern. The guards outside were already drunk with the exception of the few who were still on duty. I put my head down trying to hide my nervousness that showed on my face.

The tavern was brightly lit and very loud. The bard who stood in the far corner looked exhausted from trying to entertain those in the tavern. The tavern wench i had seen before leaned against the counter towards a very drunk guard. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as she flirted with the guard and kissed his sweaty cheek. Turning around in search of Alastair I nearly bumped into two of the village men who were yelling loudly at each other. I mumbled a small 'excuse me' and weaved around them.

Alastair was sitting in the corner with his guard, laughing loudly and held a tankard in his palm. I nibbled on my bottom lip and glanced around, before taking anther deep breath of the stale hot air that reeked of ale and sweat. Alastair looked up just as I approached his table and smiled widely.

"There you are! I was beginning to like you'd never to show up!" he slurred, he turned to his guard holding his tankard up as a gesture to me.

"I forgot to introduce you. This is my friend Belladonna somethin' er other." Alastair slurred. I mumbled under my breath before putting a polite smile on my face and held a hand out to his guard.

"Celine Belladonna." I said. 'I'm going to have to change my name when I leave.' I thought suddenly as Alastair's guard took my hand lightly and kissed my knuckles. He said a polite but plain 'pleasure.' before letting go of my hand and going back to drinking. Alastair gestured to the chair next to him, his eyes glazed from drink.

"Sit 'own. Bar wench we need another ale over here!" Alastair yelled holding his tankard up in the air impatiently. Another tavern wench showed up and poured the men more ale and got a tankard for me I smiled politely and took it. Sipping at it every once in a while. I've never been much for ale. Also I don't want to be drunk when I have to make my escape. I put the tankard down on the table and cradled it in my palms. Alastair leaned close to me.

"You know what I think?" he asked slurring. I smirked a bit amused.

"No. What do you think?" I asked lowly, trying to seem like I was actually interested.

"I think we should go have some fun, if 'ou know what I mean." he said as he tried to focus on me, but in his drunken state he failed. I felt disgust pooling in my stomach as I watched Alastair struggle with his drunkenness. I smiled and leaned close to him.

"Like a game?" I asked slowly. Alastair's eyes brightened.

"Yeah like a game. What do you say?" he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I smirked.

"Ok Alastair." I said. Alastair nodded and turned to his guard who watched a fight between a few men, bored.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you in a while." he slurred. The guard nodded and turned his attention to the fight. Alastair stood up, and offered me his arm. I took it and helped him stubble out of the tavern. Thankfully my house wasn't very far from the tavern or else I think I would have fallen under Alastair's weight as he leaned on me for stability.

'Goddesses does he always do this? Why would any woman want to deal with this drunken mess?' I thought then shaking my head and turning my attention to walking without tripping. Once in my house I dropped Alastair in one of the chairs at the table and took a deep breath, already exhausted. Alastair looked around my house, eyes glazed and face red from drink. I sighed and took the bottle of wine from its hiding place and set it on the table, then turned to grab some goblets. I heard Alastair slur something and the bottle open, I smiled and snatched the bottle out of his hands just before he took a drink. I don't want him dieing just yet.

"Hey I was goin' to 'rink that." Alastair slurred. I chuckled and set the goblets on the table before pouring the wine into them.

"Not out of the bottle, here." I said pushing the metal goblet into his palm. Alastair grinned and downed it, then poured another glass. I sat down across from him and watched as he downed half of the bottle. More than enough to kill him. I felt my internal smirk come to surface. Alastair was too busy with drinking to notice that I haven't taken a sip from my goblet. Just as he downed the rest of the bottle the effects starting kicking in. He went wide-eyed with confusion and panic. I stood up slowly and his unfocused eyes followed me.

"Wha-er do to me?" he slurred his pupils dilated with poison and breathing uneven. I grinned as I watched the poison take affect. Alastair starting standing up, his skin flushed and body weak and shaky.

"Getting revenge for my sister. And for every other girl you had raped." I said plainly, I glanced at the window worried that someone might suspect that their dear lord was in danger. Thankfully no one came too busy stumbling out of the Tavern and making their way elsewhere. I turned my attention back to Alastair. He coughed and fell to the floor, vomiting all over himself and onto the wood floor. His eyes were completely out of focus and he started going into delirium. I turned and grabbed the bottles of lantern oil and poured them around the house. Then grabbing my bag and putting it on my shoulder and heading towards the back door. I smirked as Alastair stared into nothingness.

"I hope you suffer in death for your crimes." I said before grabbing the lit lantern by the door and crashing it on the floor, where it caught fire to the oil. I pulled the hood of my dark blue cloak over my head and quickly ran to the edge of the forest. By the time I had gotten into the forest the fire of my house glowed in the middle of the village. I heard yelling and panic faintly as men and women tried to put out the fire. I took a deep breath and pushed on north. I had to get to the border before sunrise.

As the night went on I kept looking back, half expecting people to come hunting for Alastair's killer. But despite my paranoia the only sounds that were heard were the normal sounds of the forest and of me making my way towards the border. I took a deep exhausted breath and pulled my map out of my bag. There should be a small farming village just at the border. I could go there and gather more supplies. I sighed, folded up the map again and stuffed it into my bag again, then pushed on. The sky was starting to lighten up and I still had a while to go before I reached the border between the two countries.

Just as the sun was coming up, coloring the sky with pinks, purples and oranges I saw the border. There were tall statues that lined the edge, each statue the image of an elf holding either a sword or axe. They were supposed to be ancient warriors of that country protecting the borders from evil I guess. But to me they looked like freedom. I started running towards the statues, my heart drumming in my ears and my chest burning from lack of air.

I placed a hand against one of the statues and leaned on it until I caught my breath. Just a little further and I was free. Sure I was at the border, but Alastair's guards could still find me and take me back to pay for my crimes. It was still hard for me to wrap my mind around that fact that I had killed someone. Even someone as deserving as Alastair. I was a healer, not a killer yet somehow I did it with out feeling the slightest bit of remorse. If anything I felt happy. I was scared out of my mind about getting caught, but I was happy about Alastair's death.

"At least now he can't hurt anyone anymore."I told myself pushing myself off of the statue and staring at the land ahead of me. I took a breath and marched on.

"Come on feet you can't rest until we're well out of reach of Alastair's guards." I said, my body suddenly heavy and aching from travel. I looked up at the sky, and the sun had come up completely over the horizon, but it was still very early. I groaned from exhaustion and pushed my self towards the forest a head of me.

"Once you get there Celine you can sleep." I told myself. I frowned.

"And you'll want to think of a different name for yourself." I said nibbling on my lip.

"Aconite. I like Aconite. Aconite Hawthorn." I said, testing it in my mouth. It didn't sound like my name, it sounded... different. Not wrong, just different.

"Aconite Hawthorn." I said again slowly. Just by saying that I felt like the old me disappearing with each sound of my new name. I smiled, finally coming into the cool shade of the trees. I ran my hands over the rough bark of the trees as I walked through the forest. I was still nervous about getting caught, but my exhaustion was making me numb. I finally found a spot, well out of view of the border and rested against one of the trees. I stared up at the branches, watching the sunlight flicker between the moving leaves. I smiled closing my eyes and listened to the wind dance with the leaves. Soon afterward I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Review or Message me and let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello people! Sorry I took so long to update but seeing how I currently don't have interwebs (AKA internet) at my house, so yay. Anyway here is the next chapter my darlings!

"Where do you think she's from?" someone said, just as I came into consciousness. "I don't know, but I don't trust her. we should go get someone Have her questioned or something." another voice said, it sounded like a child. "Maybe we should go get Link." a girl's voice said.

Someone poked me roughly with a sharp stick in the side. I groaned, pushed the stick away and sat up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand."AHH She's awake!" one of the boy's yelled loudly jumping away from me. I opened my eyes slowly and squinted through my eyelashes. When my eyes adjusted to the light I opened them fully and was staring at four children, each strangely dressed. The girl looking to be the eldest of the four stepped up crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the forest?" she snapped. I blinked at her and smiled nervously. "My name is Aconite." I said standing up and stretching. "Why are you sleeping in the forest? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" a boy with brown hair and a red wrap on his head. I smiled a bit. "If it's so dangerous, why are you out here?" I asked picking up my bag and sliding it onto my shoulder. The boy's eye went wide for a moment, face slightly flushed. Then his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"B-because!" he stuttered "Because why?" I asked chuckling at him suddenly becoming flustered."Because it's none of your business!" he yelled and I laughed quietly to myself. A blond boy next to him poked the brown-haired boy in the shoulder. "Let's go get Link. I don't feel safe out here." he said quietly. He was cute and shy. Much like how Hazel was before... well you know. I shook my head and yawned.

"It's ok. Do you guys know where this village is?" I asked digging out my map and pointing to the village. The kids studied it. "Yeah we live there. Why? Do you want somethin' from us?" The youngest said grumpy. I folded up the map and stuck it back in my bag. "I just want to buy some food and supplies that's all." I said. The kids looked at me suspiciously and then to each other. "I don't see why we can't just lead her to the village. I mean she's not staying, right?" the girl asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"I just need some supplies and I'll be on my way." I confirmed. The girl nodded and turned back to the boys. "See? Let's go! I don't want to get yelled at for being out here." she said marching in front of us. I smiled and followed the children. "So where are you from stranger?" one of the boys asked. "Uh. Well-" "Don't ask her that!" "Why not?" the blond asked. The girl turned on her heel and put her hands on her hips, glaring down at the blond. "Because I said so! Now hurry up!" she said then running down the dirt path we just got onto. I blinked at the boys confused, but we followed her anyway.

Shortly afterward we saw the girl talking to a man holding the reins of a red-brown and white horse. "Link! Look what we found sleeping in the forest!" The brown-haired boy yelled running up to the man. The man looked at me with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, even bluer than my own. The man narrowed his eyes at me slightly in suspicion, but held out a hand to me. "Hello my name is Link. Who are you?" he asked politely. I felt myself blush, and I wiped my palms on my pants then grabbed his hand lightly. "Aconite Hawthorn. Nice to meet you." I said then pulling my hand out of his. He nodded and turned back to the children.

"Do your parents know you were out in the forest?" he asked firmly. The kids looked guilty and slightly panicy. "Oh please Link please don't tell we were out!" The girl begged. Link sighed and ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. "I won't tell them this time, but you better not do it again. It's dangerous out there." he said.

The children let out sighs of relief as Link turned to me. "I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble, can I help you with something?" he asked. I smiled fighting with my blush. "I just need some supplies until I get to the city. And maybe a more recent map, mine is pretty outdated." I said pulling it out and showing it to him. He studied it, smiled folded it back up and handed it back. "I might have one you can have. And you can get you supplies at the store in town, would you like me to show you?" I nodded mumbling a 'yes please.' He nodded and led the horse down the path until we got to a house? That looked to be carved into a tree. I watched as Link climbed up the ladder and disappeared into the house.

"Strange place. Does everybody live in tree houses like that?" I mumbled to myself looking around the area. There were some targets placed around the area and a scarecrow in the corner with a target painted on its chest. Link jumped down from the ladder again and handed me the folded map smiling. "Here you go, now let's get your supplies so you can be off." he said leading the way down the path.  
"So where are you from Aconite?" "Moondale" I said. "The country to the south?" "Yep." I said simply. The path opened up into the village. It was about 1/3 the size of my village and except for the path near Link's house it was pretty closed off from the world.

Link led me to a small shop and talked with the woman. There was some confusion with currently, but we figured it out afterward. Apparently Hyrule's currency is in gems called 'rupees' and not coins like in Moondale. Thankfully the woman excepted my silver piece and we exchanged my coins for rupees. And Link explained to me what each of the colored gems were worth. "You didn't study our currency before you traveled here?" "No, I just assumed it was the same, seeing how close our countries are." I said, He nodded, smiling. "I understand. Well now that that's done, what else do you need?" he asked. I paused going through a list in my head.

"Nothing I can think of, thank you." I said bowing to him. He watched me confused. "Um we don't do that here, but thank you." he said blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck. I blinked at him and tilted my head to the side. "Then how to you show thanks to someone?"I asked confused. He smiled. "Just like that, saying thanks." he said. I blushed and resisted the urge to bow to him again.  
"Ok. Thank you." I said. He nodded and turned to face an older man who walked up to us.

The man carried a broadsword on his back. As the men talked I stared at the sword. The style was a bit different from the swords from Moondale. The blade was wider and the style of handle was a bit different also. "Oh Rusl this is Aconite. She's from Moondale, she says she's going to Castle Town." The older man looked at me, studying me. I stared blankly at him, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the look in his eyes. He nodded to me saying a 'nice to meet you' then turning back Link. "Why don't you take her with you Link? The princess sent a message for you to come to the castle. Said it was urgent." he said. Link nodded, frowning. "Ok, thank you Russel." Link turned to me. "Are you alright with traveling with me to the city?" he asked. I nodded, blushing slightly. "Sure." I said.

"Also Link, you might want to consider telling Ilia before you leave. You know how she is when you have to leave." Link sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah you're probably right. Thanks Russel." he said. Russel turned away and went back towards another house. I tilted my head to the side confused, but followed Link towards another house to the far side of the village. A girl with short blond hair was standing outside of the house scolding one of the children from earlier.

"You're lucky I'm not going to tell your father about this. Now shoo." she said. The boy grumbled to himself and went off towards another house. The girl looked up to Link and me and gave me a confused look. "Link whose this?" she asked wrapping her arms around one of his. Ah so she's his wife. "This is Aconite. She'll be going to Castle Town me." the girl narrowed her eyes at me. I tilted my head to the side confused. "You better not try to steal him from me." she growled lowly. I blinked at her taken back.

"Um sorry darling. But I'm not interested in your husband." I said simply. Link blushed a deep red. "H-husband? What gave you that idea?" he stuttered. I pointed to the blond girl's grip on his arm. "Her previous comment mostly, but her possessiveness is also a sign." I said dropping my hand back down to my side. The blond girl smirked victoriously tightening her grip on Link's arm. Link blushed and wiggled his arm out of her grip.

"We're not together. We're just friends." he said quickly. I blinked at him thinking. "How old are you Link?" I asked. "23 why?" "Hm it must be different in this country, but usually at 20 most people are married." I said with a shrug. The two stared at me confused. "Why?" "Tradition." I said simply. "Are you married Aconite?" the blond girl asked wrapping her arms around Link's again. I smiled and shook my head. "No. I'm not exactly desired back in my country." I said. Link tilted his head. "Why not?" I shrugged and readjusted my bundle of supplies on my hip.

"I don't know, just not I guess." I lied. I know exactly why I'm not desired and I'm fine with that. Besides I have other things to worry about besides marriage. Link shook his head. "Well anyway. We'll be leaving in the morning. Rusl thought I should tell you beforehand." he said. Ilia crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? Why? Were you going to leave without telling me?" she started, I cringed and let out a small annoyed sigh. Oh know she's one of those girls. Link looked taken back and took a step away from her to my side. "N-No I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving that's all!" he said. I smiled a bit. Ilia got into Link's face. "Well if you don't come back I'm going to-" I zoned out at that point. But seeing Link's confused reactions were amusing. I smiled and looked up at the sky.

It was starting to get dark and the stars were coming out. I frowned. If Alastair's father had sent out guards to find me they should be here soon. I need to leave. I looked at the ground, half listening to Illa's and Link's conversation. "And I better not see you getting all touchy with him Aconite!" my head snapped up at the sound of my name. "Huh?" I asked. Ilia glared at me. "You heard me. You better not even think about stealing him from me." she said. I blinked at her confused and glanced at Link who was also confused. "Um, I'm very confused right now." I said to no one really. "I am too. I've never seen her get like this before." Link said lowly to me as Ilia went on. I looked at him.

"I've never been accused of stealing someone before. I'm not sure how to take this." I said, then glancing back to Ilia. "Just stay silent until someone saves us." Link mumbled. I smiled and looked back at the ground. A door opened and a man's voice spoke up. "Ilia stop tormenting Link and- who's this?" I looked up. "Aconite." I said staring up at the man. Geez what did his mother feed him he's huge! The man looked from Link to me then grinned.

"A friend of Link's eh? Well I knew he must have met more people in Hyrule than he told us." he boomed. "Actually I'm from Moondale. I just met Link." I said. Ilia humphed to herself muttering under her breath and marching in to the house. The man and Link sighed and turned back to me. "Forgive Ilia she's been very protective over Link lately." the man sighed. I nodded and stared at the closed-door. "It's ok. At least she's showing her affection plainly. Some girls try to be all sneaky about it." I said my memories going back to Hazel when she had a crush on the blacksmith's eldest. I smiled and shook my head.

"Ah well. If I were you I would steer clear of her for a while. I don't want her getting the wrong idea about you two being together or something." the man. I nodded and glanced at Link who had a frown on his face. "Yeah she has been getting very clingy lately. Last night I caught her trying to steal Epona again." Link said. I blinked. "Epona? The Goddess of Horses?" I asked. Link smiled and shook his head. "My horse. I thought the name was fitting for her when I got her." he said. I said a small 'ah' and turned back to the man. who looked very stressed.

"Anyway Bo, I'm going to leave for Hyrule tomorrow morning. Princess Zelda said she had something important to talk to me about." Wait Princess? I blinked glancing between the two men. Bo nodded. "Alright. I'll let Ilia know after she has calmed down." Bo said nodding and disappearing back into the house. Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned away from the house. "Well that was...intersting." I said following down the path. He nodded. "Yeah. I think she'll just get worse now that we're traveling together. Anyway. Do you need someplace to stay?" he asked looking at me. I blushed and nodded. "Yes please." I mumbled. Link smiled.  
"Ok I have an extra cot just in case. You can sleep there." he said going up the ladder, then turning around and taking my bundle out of my hands.

I went up the ladder and he handed the bundle back to me. "There you go. Now have you eaten anything? I made some soup earlier today if you want some." My stomach grumbled at the mention of food and I blushed. Link laughed and went inside the house. "I guess that answers that question. Let me get my stuff together and we'll eat." he said. I nodded and set my bundle down on the floor by the door along with my bag and cloak. I sighed and leaned against the wall and watched as Link went around the house and gathered some things and mumbled to himself.

"Ok I think that's it." he said to himself, I was staring at the ceiling blankly. "Aconite? Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and rubbed my eye with the heel of my palm. "Yeah just tired that's all." I said looked at him and dropping my hand to my side again. He nodded and sat down at a small table. "Well there's food if you want any." he said getting himself a bowl and eating. I pushed myself off of the wall and sat down across from him and ate also. "Hylian food is strange." I mumbled. ink laughed softly. "Actually it's just Ordonian food. We grow pumpkin here so we have it in practically everything." he said.

I smiled. "I noticed. So how far exactly is Hyrule town or whatever?" I asked then eating another spoonful of soup. Link took drink. "About a three days trip if we hurry, but I don't plan on rushing the trip this time. Seeing how this is your first time to Hyrule isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I've actually never set foot outside of my village- well except for wondering the forest around it for herbs and such- but otherwise I've never been outside the village." I said then taking a drink of water. Link smiled. "I used to be like that too until a few years ago I had to run a quick earn for Rusl to the royal palace, which actually turned out to be a very long trip. I've never gone back to Hyrule since then, so this should be a nice to see Princess Zelda again." he said.

I nibbled on the wooden spoon thinking. Link noticed me staring. "What?" he asked. I put the spoon back in the bowl. "You keep saying you know Princess Zelda, how do you know her if you're just from a farming village?" I asked. Link chuckled. "Well actually it's a long story, but basically I helped save Hyrule from the perpetual Twilight, from these men named Zant and Ganondorf, who we killed." he said. I stared at him suspiciously. "What?" he asked again. "That sounds like something out of a storybook Link." I said. Link chuckled again and stood up taking his dirty dishes with him to wash. "Yeah I get that a lot. Are you done?" he asked gesturing to my dishes. I nodded and started helping him clean up, meaning clearing the table and standing there awkwardly while he cleaned and put things away. He sighed as he dried his hands looking around the kitchen area.

"Well I guess we better get to bed. We have to get up early in the morning." he said. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. He chuckled and grabbed a blanket and put it on the extra cot. "There you go. If you need anything just ask. The washroom is down the ladder and there's some water already down there. I'll be here until you're done." he said. I nodded and gathered my bag. Link handed me a lantern before I went downstairs.

The washroom looked to be mostly a storage room, but that's fine. I sighed and went over to the basin and mirror and stared at my reflection. I smiled and laughed at my image. My hair was a mess and I had bits of dirt on my face and neck. I shook my head and cleaned up. After brushing and braiding my long hair I picked up the mourning circlet. I frowned at it and looked back at my image, before sighing and putting it back in my bag along with my dirty clothes and changing into some sleep wear.

After I was done I went back upstairs and put my bag back by the door. Link had already went up to his bed and when he saw me he got up and headed down to the washroom. I sighed and stretched before crawling into the cot and staring blankly at the wood floor. My eyes were getting droopy and I could barely keep them open. I finally gave in and just closed my eyes, but was still awake. Link came up from downstairs and mumbled to himself as he made his way through his house and blew out candles and lanterns around the house. Just before he went up the ladder to his bed he said a soft "Goodnight Aconite." I mumbled a 'goodnight' back though it barely sounded like words. Link chuckled anyway and went up the ladder which creaked under his weight. I let out a deep sigh as I listened to Link settle in his bed and blew out the lantern or candle.

It was a while before I finally went to sleep, I mostly just listened to the quiet noises of Link's house and of the wind howling outside. I sighed, turned over onto my back and stared at the ceiling, fiddling with my fingers and waiting for sleep to come. I was too nervous about Alastair's men coming and finding me then taking me back to Moondale. I closed my eyes and whispered a small prayer to the Goddesses before rolling back onto my side again and forcing myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! Short and boring I know but don't worry the story will start picking up during the next chapter. Review please!


End file.
